Ultraman Giz Episode 8: Giz Gone Wild, Part 1
Title: Giz Gone Wild, Part 1 Characters The Dark Alien: Alien Babalou Emperor The Ultimate Evil: Gurnate The Light: Ultraman Giz Previously On Ultraman Giz TBA Prologue On the moon, a great evil alien watched earth with evil intent. His cape fluttered behind him. Suddenly, a voice boomed "So, you are Alien Babalou, correct?" "Correct," answered the alien "I am Emperor." Gurnate smiled as pleasantly as possible, then said "Defeat this planet's guardian, and I'll give it to you. Deal?" "Deal," replied Emperor. Title Card shows, then theme song plays. Chapter 1 High-Tech BeamCategory:DucantheChojuCategory:Ultraman Giz Episodes At Vulcan Base, W.H.A.M's forces were testing a new beam weapon. This weapon was the Ultimate Plasma, a device that fired a beam based on the Giz Lightning, the data for which came by scanning Kyotaro's body. The beam was fired at the target, and a massive explosion obliterated it. However, the alarm rang, and W.H.A.M deployed to Mexico City. Rampage in Mex In a quiet part of Mexico City all was silent. Suddenly, a building exploded, and Godzilla came stomping around the corner. He roared, then blasted a block off the face of the planet with the Atomic Breath. W.H.A.M dropped through a portal, and Kyotaro transformed. Giz landed and took up a fighting stance. He fought the beast, but was beaten down by Godzilla's superior strength. He attacked with a hand slash, but Godzilla didn't care. The beast hit him with an atomic ray, then stomped him into the ground. Suddenly, Godzilla began to glow. His appearence suddenly flaked off, and around him a wall of flame appeared. The Impostor Revealed The flames then died down. There stood a figure wearing a black cloak. There stood an alien. "I am Emperor, of the Babalou race. I will take this planet for myself. Giz, get up and fight me!" announced the alien. Giz got up to fight, and tackled the alien. It didn't even cause Emperor to wobble. Giz threw a punch, but Emperor morphed into another Giz, and caught the punch. He flipped Giz to the ground, and stepped on his color timer. "You must come to the moon, and fight me, before 9:00 Western Time. Otherwise, I destroy the world!" the alien cackled. He then disappeared. Giz pounded the ground in anger Chapter 2 Planning for the Worst At Vulcan Base, W.H.A.M were planning an assault on Emperor. A pincer movement, also using the two new mechs, ∂ (delta) and ´ (epsilon), would be used to get behind him, then let Giz bombard him from above. They would then use a new secret weapon, before finally using Aqua Mode's finisher to destroy Emperor. There were (supposedly) no holes. Everything was set. W.H.A.M then departed to the moon. Robotto Jetto Gattai Dai-W.H.A.M (Robotic Jet Combination God Dai-W.H.A.M) On the moon, Emperor waited for Giz's arrival. He paced back and forth, until seeing a speck of light in the distance. It got closer and closer, then revealed itself as the W.H.A.M Jets' Hyper Formation. Kyotaro yelled out "Chou Henshin!" and became Giz in an instant. "Bah," responded Emperor "You're not nearly enough to beat me." "I'm not alone," replied Giz "I've got my entire team backing me." "Those puny humans, what do you think they can do?" asked Emperor. "We'll show you!" yelled Captain DuMont right back at him. "Combination Operation!" shouted the members. First, å detached and opened fire with its lasers. ∫ detached, and attacked with missiles. ç attacked Emperor with its drill, then ∂ and ´ seperated, ∂ using its invisibility and ´ using energy manipulation to fight him. ∫ tilted until it was virtually hovering over the ground, nose pointed down. å attached on the upper right side, and ç on the other. ∂ and ´ attached on the bottom, at right and left, respectively. Å and ç's cockpits extended up the flexible...arms, and hands appeared from the jets. The same happened to ∂ and ´, but with legs instead. A head flipped out of the top. "Complete, um, we actually haven't decided to call this giant combination robot," the members said, starting climatically and dropping from there. "How about, Robotto Jetto Gattai Dai-W.H.A.M?" asked Kyotaro. "In English, please?" asked the others in unison. "Robot Jet Combination God Mighty-W.H.A.M. W.H.A.M-Oh is probably easier, though." responded Kyotaro. Giz Aqua Mode and Dai-W.H.A.M charged Emperor, Giz throwing hand slashes and W.H.A.M-Oh firing cannons. Giz ran in front of one particular blast, and W.H.A.M-Oh somersaulted over and opened full fire, from cannons on the arms, shoulders, head, and sides of the knees. The recoil momentarily suspended W.H.A.M-Oh in mid air, long enough for it to unfold arm- and leg-mounted blades, which it sliced Emperor with. The alien roared in pain. It All goes Horribly Wrong "Let's finish things!" yelled the team "W.H.A.M Superior Jet Crusher!" A hatch in the chest opened up, unfolding a extra-large cannon, and the guns unfolded. The little guns fired paralysis beams, and then a massive beam was shot out of the big gun. A massive explosion occured, and Emperor screamed. Everyone celebrated, but then... "Just kidding," they heard the Babalou say "You really thought that could even scratch me?!" he yelled as he morphed into a Zogu. "Not good," said Giz before the Zogu tried to squish them. W.H.A.M-Oh flew up and fired at Zogu's face. Zogu responded with a shock ball that flung the machine most of the way around the moon. "You're next, Giz" said Babalou from inside his simulated Zogu body. Giz's color timer began to flash, and Emperor raised his foot. "Die!" Emperor yelled as his foot bared down on Giz... Chapter 3 Gold Awakening ...But his foot was halted abruptly. "Nani!?" asked Emperor, who was now very confused. Giz suddenly opened his eyes, and saw that he was holding the Zogu's 666,000 Tons above his head with one arm. Then he looked at his arm. It was turning gold, and felt like it was being powered by a supernova. He said "You dummy...HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY FRIENDS!" in a more angry, raspy voice. He threw Emperor over his head into a crater half a mile away. He glowed golden, then was surrounded by glowing rocks. The rocks obscured him, and then abruptly cleared. He was now Gold, Black, Crimson Red and Purple. Rampaging Power Emperor got up in Babalou form, and cried "Impossable! A new form!?" Giz punched Babalou into the wall about ten times, leaving Babalou shaking with pain. He then grabbed Babalou by the neck and slammed him into the crater wall, before punching a hole through the crater with Babalou's body. Babalou groaned, then fired a beam that could wipe San Fransisco off the map. When the smoke cleared, Giz stood in the exact same position as before, only he was madder. He then glowed with golden light. "Giz Tornado Crusher!" he yelled. He punched the ground, and a mass of rocks, dirt and other flotsam. He kicked it in variation 3, and shouted "Goal!". Babalou was hit and he flew, boulder still grinding against his chest, into space. A few seconds later, an explosion occured. Epilouge Giz flew and landed near where Dai-W.H.A.M lay in its five pieces. In the meantime, the others woke up, and saw Giz charging an attack and aiming towards them. The captain yelled "No!". Suddenly, Giz's crystal flashed back to its usual gold color. He dropped to the ground, and reverted to Elemental Mode. He then glowed, and a ball of light flew into ∫'s cockpit. Kyotaro said to Johnny "I'm back", then radioed it to everyone. On the way back, however, Kyotaro was riding behind Johnny, when his eyes changed color to Golden... Next time on Ultraman Giz Giz has gone mad! He is facing an innocent, peaceful kaiju that doesn't want to fight! How will Good triumph over Evil here?! Stay tuned...